


Drained

by XxBloodYRevengexX (Vicktor_Horror)



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/XxBloodYRevengexX
Summary: There is something odd about Mr. Way. The strange illnesses, delicate stomach, and sharp teeth are just the beginning of it all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/315416
Kudos: 8





	Drained

Frank POV

It was my job to close the blinds for Mr. Way before he came into class. This was something I always arrived early to do. When the year started, Mr. Way chose me (I was sitting in the front row) to make sure that this task was done before he arrived. I made sure all the blinds were closed and that the blankets were in place to cover the spots that stood out. Then, I double-checked them.  
Mr. Way has a very rare disease with a name I can’t pronounce. It essentially means that the sunlight is incredibly damaging to his intensely pale skin. Bob, whose job had been to cover the windows last year hadn’t fully covered them at one point, and the class had gotten to see him burn. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_______________________________

Mr. Way had walked into the classroom and sat at his desk. Everything was fine for about fifteen minutes. And then the burning began. Sitting in the front, I saw him gasp as his skin began to smoke. He hissed and bolted up from his chair, pressing his back against the blackboard.  
Bob had then run to the window and pulled the blanket over the sliver of light.  
“Mr. Way! I’m so sorry!” he sputtered.  
Mr. Way glared at him. The skin in his hand was red and bubbling- like a sunburn. He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out some medicinal cream.  
“Don’t let it happen again, Bob.” Mr. Way stated cool-y. A lot more kinder than anyone else would’ve been. 

_______________________________

Finally, the classroom was ready. I took a yellow pear out of my backpack and placed it on Mr. Way’s desk as I waited for the class to arrive. 

Mr. Way was early today. He came into the classroom a couple of minutes after me. He smirked, and my heart stopped.  
“You’re early, Iero.”  
He smirked and l went to take a seat at his desk. I followed him with my eyes, my mouth watering.  
The kids in class called him a vampire behind his back. But he couldn’t be. Vampires aren’t real. And how could a vampire step inside a Catholic school? Shouldn’t he burst into flames? Besides, a vampire wouldn’t eat anything - and he liked pears. And coffee. So I brought him one once a week. He said small things were fine - because of his very delicate digestive system.  
I watched him finish the pear in less than a minute and lick his lips. For a moment, I got a flash of his beautiful, perfectly-white, sharp teeth. He got them filed when he was a teenager. He said he would find me the new address of his dentist - I wanted to get mine filed as well.  
After a bit, more and more students began showing up. Soon, the class was full.  
Mr Way’s subject was English. But not even he could save the subject for me. I leaned my head on my desk and tried to force my eyes to stay open as Mr. Way’s skillful hands drew charts and graphs on the board, explaining character relationships and bonds. He used different chalk colors to differentiate-  
“Iero.”  
I snapped to attention and Mr. Way frowned.  
“Dozing off again. See me after class.”  
I groaned and opened my notebook. I copied down the graph, having no idea what it was even about. The bell rang and the students got up to switch classes. I stood from my desk and went over to Mr. Way, who was placing a bookmark into his well-worn copy of “Great Expectations.” In my backpack, my own copy remained untouched.  
“You’re not doing the reading.” he mused, taking a seat in his chair and looking up to me. Two beautiful hazel eyes that-  
I snap myself away from the thought and tighten my lips.  
“Are you finding the book too difficult?” he asked earnestly.  
I nodded to the floor.  
“Okay.” he said softly. “I can help tutor you if you’d like. Before you fall too far behind. Would you like that?”  
I nodded so hard my head almost fell off. Mr. Way smirked, hiding his teeth.  
“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow after school.”  
A mouth of shiny teeth that made me have some inappropriate thoughts. In the classroom light, the gold ring on his left hand shone, snapping me out of my inappropriate thoughts. He never spoke about whom he was married to - but the fact that he wore the ring had to mean something, right?

_______________________________

I dropped my bike off on the front lawn of my house and let myself in. The house was quiet, as usual. I went to the fridge and made myself a sandwich in less than three minutes. I was sitting down to watch some television when the door opened.  
Mom walked in, exhausted, and walked straight towards the stairs. She made her way upstairs and shut the door to her room.  
The house was quiet except for the television. I ate my sandwich and did the dishes. Then, I tiptoed down to the basement and sat down to practice guitar in the tattered couch we kept near the washing machine.  
I shut my eyes and played until my fingers begged me to stop.  
Then, I got up and did some of my homework. As usual, I did the bare minimum- as I did not understand most of it. Then, I sat down to, once again, attempt to read Great Expectations. I got five pages in and my eyes started to droop.  
I woke up at around midnight with the book resting on my chest. 

_______________________________

After school ended, I made my way to Mr. Way’s classroom. After waiting for all the other kids to get out, stepped inside to see him clearing his board.  
“Have a seat.” he said to me, without even turning around.  
There was a cup of coffee on his desk with the name Gerard on it. I smoothed out my white shirt and straightened my tie. Mr Way placed down his eraser and turned to face me. He looked tired.  
“Alright, Mr. Iero. How many pages have you managed to read?”  
I fished the book out of my backpack.  
“Er… about four?”  
Mr. Way nodded. I pointed to the coffee cup.  
“Gerard?” I asked.  
He seemed to have been caught off guard.  
“Yes.”  
“It’s a pretty name.”  
He smiled. With all his teeth.  
“Thank you. But to you, Mr. Iero, I’m Mr. Way.”

We started reading together. He tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned back onto his desk. His voice was like silk. It was then I heard his New Jersey accent shine through. He read two paragraphs and then stopped. I looked up from my book.  
“You go ahead, Frank. Next paragraph.”  
I swallowed and nodded. My voice was hoarse. My reading was not as fluid as Mr. Way’s, but I got through the next three paragraphs effectively.  
We kept reading until we finished chapter two. Mr. Way placed his book down on the table and grabbed a piece of chalk.  
“All right, Mr. Iero. Chapter one. What did we learn?”  
“He calls himself Pip.”  
Mr. Way nodded and wrote the name down on the blackboard.  
“And then?”  
I squint my eyes at my page. “He gets attacked?”  
Mr. Way doesn’t write this down. He looks at me. I notice this when I look up.  
“Is seeing the page difficult?”  
“Huh?”  
“Reading. Do the words sort of move or dance? Or is it more of a ‘they look blurry’ type of situation?”  
I look back down at the page and squint.  
“No. It’s the word.”  
“Which one?” Mr. Way walks over and leans next to me to see the word I’m pointing out. He wore perfume today. Even though it’s been an entire day, I can still smell it off him. My heart skips a beat.  
“Wittles.” he provides. “In short terms, that means food.”  
He stretches his hand out and I hand him my book. Then, He goes over to his desk, takes a pen, and writes on my book. He hands it back to me. There is now an arrow that points out that the definition of the word has been written on the margin.  
“Do this to any word you don’t understand from now on. Make a habit of reading next to a dictionary, okay?”  
I nod.  
“And what happens next?”  
“He freaks out.”  
Mr. Way nods and writes that down on the board.  
Then, we did the same with Chapter 2.  
We finished the review after an hour and a half. Then, he told me to come in on Thursday having read chapters 3 and 4.  
I nodded, packed my bag, and made my way to the classroom door. I paused.  
“Aren’t you headed out too, Mr. Way?” I asked.  
He stood up from the desk and tucked his hair behind his ear in one practiced motion.  
“Not just yet. I have a couple of things I need to do. See you tomorrow, Mr. Iero.”  
The conversation was over. I nodded and left the classroom.  
I stopped by my locker before I completely left the school, taking the time to look at my schedule and picking out everything I would need for my homework tonight and my early class tomorrow.  
That was when I heard a noise. I don’t know what made me stop to pay attention - I usually ignore small noises. But I followed the sound down the hallway and into one of the bathrooms.  
“Hello?”  
Mr. Way flipped around, eyes wide. He had been washing his face in one of the sinks. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
And he had no reflection.  
I swallowed.  
“I… I heard a sound.” I whispered, stepping back.  
I saw Mr. Way’s eyes grow dark.

_______________________________

I woke up in bed, fully dressed. My alarm clock marked 2 in the morning. My head hurt and my hands were shaking.  
As soon as I got out of bed, I realized how truly weak I was. My legs didn’t hold me and I ended up falling directly to the floor.  
I’d had an odd dream. Something about Mr. Way that I couldn't fully remember. I tried to remember getting myself home, but I couldn’t.  
Slowly, I managed to stand myself up. Everything was spinning.  
Looking out onto the lawn, I could see my bike was there - leaning against the grass. My backpack was on my desk. And my shoes were next to the bed, carefully lined up. I swallowed. In all my years wearing sneakers, I’d never lined them up so carefully like that.  
My neck ached. As if I’d been sleeping on it wrong.  
On the small bedside table, there was a bottle of aspirin and a cup of water. I took two pills and downed it with a large gulp of water. Then, I got right back into bed.  
Sleep came quick.


End file.
